


Rain Shower

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock take shelter from the rain again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Shower

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt 20: A sudden change in the weather.** Use this however it inspires you.  
>  **A/N:** References to [_Sun Break_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/776629), but you don't have to read that to read this.  
>  **A/N2:** As ever, I cannot get through JWP without at least a hint of smut. ;-)

"Last time we were caught in a summer squall was in Edinburgh, too."  
  
A small gasp as teeth nip.  
  
"I was there, John."  
  
Fingers twine in dark curls.  
  
"Yes. That's what made it so pleasant."  
  
Soft moans as lips follow teeth, soothing.  
  
A low purr, a hum of vocal vibrations. No words.  
  
"I think…" Fingers tug curls harder. "…I like…" A sharp intake of breath. Poised. "…the weather here." A shudder of pleasure, release. Knees shake. Head falls softly back against stone.  
  
Gentle hands tuck in. A quiet zip.  
  
A kiss, sweet and salty.  
  
"The sun's back out."  
  
Smiles.  
  
"Shame."


End file.
